His Thrall
by ChosenOfAshurha
Summary: (Commission for ConsultingKing-Jim! Vampire!Jim/Human!John - tw for hypnosis and dubcon) Jim Moriarty is looking to buy a human to feed from, one just for him, off limits to the rest of the nest. From the humans he's presented with, a worn soldier catches his eyes.


"... Bring them in." A dark, lilting voice filtered through the pitch-black room. The sound of chains shuffling in, scraping against the stone seemed almost cacophonous. Clanking, rattling, offset only by the sound of grunting... Torches flared to life, revealing five figures kneeling before an altar draped in red silk. Seated above them was a pale man with eyes like an endless void, as if they consumed the darkness of the room around them.

"Is this all you could find? I'm almost disappointed…" His cadence shift and danced as he leaned forward, looking for all the world as if he planned to crawl off his throne on his hands and knees. The current crop of humans Wilkes brought him seemed almost unhealthy. One, lanky with dark, curling hair, seemed too strung out to realize what was happening. Jim Moriarty loathed the idea of feeding from a drug-addled human. Convinced it would impair his senses and lessen the experience, he had strict rules in place to prevent them from even being collected.

Another was a pretty young girl, if a bit malnourished. Shiny brown hair, big brown eyes, and a small mouth nearly gave her the appearance of a doll. Pretty, far too pretty to darken with what Jim sought. Perhaps he'd make Wilkes set her free.

The others on the line barely interested him - another woman, beautiful and defiant, but she'd clearly been beaten recently. Jim refused to pay for damaged goods, and Wilkes was forbidden to strike the humans he sold in Jim's nest. Things weren't looking good for Sebastian. The man beside her was scruffy and thin, muttering and laughing to himself. Clearly mad, Jim caught the scent of illness on him. Bitter blood, then… He couldn't believe Sebastian's picks. As one of the strongest vampires in London, Jim deserved the best. Not this crop plucked from the dregs of Sebastian Wilkes' supplies.

Oh, but…

"You," he purred, pointing to the man chained at the end. Blond haired and fairly muscular, his golden skin smelled like sunlight and sand. A soldier, then, and from the scars across his body one who danced with death fairly often. His eyes raised toward Jim's voice, stormy blue capturing the flames of the torches. "You are perfect. Healthy, strong, beautiful… How much for him, Wilkes?"

"The soldier? Hundred thousand, Mr. Moriarty. He took out three of my human guards when we tried to capture him. Shot two and stabbed a third. He's more expensive than the rest."

"I would hope so; this is the saddest group I've ever seen you sell. Irene, be a dear and pay the man, will you? I'd like to be alone with my new pet."

From the shadows a woman stalked forward, her lithe body draped in a dark purple gown. As she passed the throne she met Jim's eyes.

Kill him. Free the humans, split the money between them. Wipe their memories.

Yes, my lord. As you will it, so shall it come to be.

Jim took the chain from one of Wilke's human guards and pulled his purchase closer.

"Welcome home, Soldier."

* * *

Long after Irene and Wilkes had left, Jim remained with his newly purchased man. Just as defiant as he looked, the blond hadn't said a word in the hours since their departure. Clearly cold, gooseflesh crawling along his skin, he hadn't voiced a single complaint. Oh, Jim would love opening his mind and picking through his memories, one by one until he understood his new companion completely. It wasn't as if he needed torture to crack his pretty pet.

"I'd like it if you at least glanced my way once," he pouted, affecting a slight whine as he ran his fingers along the chain connected to the iron collar. "Pretty please? Those eyes of yours are just too pretty to pass up…

Glaring, the man raised his head, as if to spit out some vitriolic comment about Jim's compliment - but before he could speak, Jim's dark eyes began to burn. Black melted away and golden amber filled its space, a honey color that called images of scotch to his pet's mind. Jim could see he train of thought as he relaxed, utterly entranced by Jim's hypnotic gaze.

"Tell me your name, soldier."

"John Watson."

"Middle name?"

"Hamish."

"Do you know what I am, Johnny?"

"An arse."

How delightful! Jim laughed, tossing his head back in his little golden throne. What a bite! The glamour tended to bring out brutal honesty, as it lowered the defenses of the people it was used on, but to hear John's opinion so readily? And so deadpan? It was glorious. No one spoke to Jim like that; here he was a king, a legend among vampires, and sweet little John Watson only saw him as an 'arse'.

"Why am I an arse, Johnny? What have I done to you?"

"You bought me. I'm not a product, I'm a human being and I have rights."

"Not. Anymore. Now you belong to me…"

Jim's eyes roamed over John, still kneeling before him completely nude. Such a gorgeous man… In such good shape, too. Freshly discharged, perhaps, going from the bandage covering his shoulder. Jim could heal him so easily…

"Have you ever lain with a man, Johnny Boy?"

"Not exactly."

"... Oh? Do elaborate, in extensive detail."

Glassy-eyed, John took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm not gay, but I'm attracted to men. I love the way it feels to suck cock, I love the way it feels to kiss a man. To touch him. To taste him. But I've never had sex with a man."

He could barely contain his glee. Jim leaned down, barely an inch away from John's lips. "Do you want to, Johnny? Do you want to be fucked? Do you want to be owned?"

"Yes." John's answer came without any hesitation. How long had he desired this? How frequently had he denied himself the chance? Strong, beautiful, and entirely Jim's, a sweet little virgin soldier for him to feed from and fuck and utterly destroy…

"Crawl, Johnny. I'm going to stand and lead to another room, and you are going to crawl like the good little slut you are. And when you communicate your understanding? Call me Master. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Jim rose from his throne and pulled and the chain, glad to feel the slack when John obeyed his commands. Humans were always so much easier to deal with beneath the power of a glamour; so docile, so pliant… Smiling, he wondered how John would be in bed. Just as willing to serve? Eager to fuck himself into a stupor? Gentle? Soft? Neither of them knew, of course; having never been with a man, John clearly had no preference outside of his desperate fantasies of being fucked. What an adventure this would be for them both…

* * *

"Get on the bed," Jim ordered, leaving the collar on John's throat. John, of course, did as he was told, crawling onto the pristine white sheets and waiting for further instructions. Circling the bed, Jim admired the sight of him shamelessly naked. A treat just for him - no one else would ever experience John the way he would, and if he tried Jim would drain them dry and leave their bodies broken in back-alleys all across London.

"Spread your legs. I don't really want to wait, Johnny, so I'm going to help you relax."

Jim slid over him, pausing as he knelt above John's legs. He licked his lips and leaned in, ghosting his nose along John's inner thigh. His pulse beat steadily beneath his skin, inviting Jim, enticing him with every circulation… With a low growl he sank his fangs into John's leg, sucking slowly to savor the taste of him. Venom dripped into John's bloodstream with each moment Jim's fangs remained embedded in his vein. Moaning, his eyes rolled back in his head. Beneath Jim his body relaxed, filled with heat and fire and growing increasingly wet.

Pulling off of his leg, Jim licked over the holes to close them. "What's the matter, Johnny?" he asked, watching John's hips roll against the bloody sheets. His cock lay stiff against his thigh, flushed and leaking. "Speak, Johnny."

"I'm wet," he whispered shyly.

"Oops… did I forget to mention that's a side effect of my bite? Vampire venom tends to put our victims into this lovely little heat… if we want it to. And Johnny, I want to make you wet. I want you open and begging for me. My sweet little virgin slave…" Grinning, Jim grabbed him by the thighs and yanked him closer. "Look at me. Look into my eyes. Beg me to fuck you, Johnny. Plead with me. Show me how bad you want me."

"Please, Master," John murmured. "Please, fuck me."

"Louder."

"I need you! I'm so hot, so wet, and I feel so empty! Master, I'll be good, just let me have your cock…"

"Have you always wanted this, Johnny? Tell me about the first time you wanted to be fucked."

"I… I was fourteen," John whispered, "and I kissed my friend Mike after a rugby match. He was sweaty, we were shirtless, and I just kept thinking that I'd like him to grab me by the throat and bend me over my mattress. I ached for him."

Jim cocked his head, glancing down at John as if he were a puzzle to pull apart. Positioned between his thighs, Jim pressed forward and ran his cock between the cleft of John's cheeks. So wet, so eager… "What happened between you two? You clearly didn't fuck - not that I'm complaining, I love the idea of being your first."

"My father caught us."

"Well he's not here, Johnny. I'm your Daddy now, aren't I? Say it."

"You're my Daddy."

"Beg again. This time, call me Daddy."

John wet his lips, still under the grip of his glamor. "Fuck me, Daddy! Please!"

"Mmn… Good boy."

Jim yanked the chain of John's collar up to meet him for a rushed, rough kiss, fangs breaking the skin on his lip as he pressed into John's tight hole. The heat the greeted him coaxed a primal snarl from Jim's throat.

"Mine, all mine… Say it, John! Tell me you belong to me!"

"I belong to you! I'm yours, Daddy!"

"My little slut, my little toy, mine to fuck and eat and mark…"

As John relaxed around him, Jim thrust his hips quick and shallow. Barely half of his prick slid into John; he planned to make him beg. To scream, to curse, to cry if Jim so chose. Only then would he fuck him properly, and far harder than he'd fantasized about as a boy. Jim would fuck him until he couldn't walk, until he was a sobbing mess covered in sweat and come.

Even as Jim teased him, John sought to be closer to him. He pressed down, trying to fill himself with Jim's length. Such a good boy… Wilkes didn't understand the treasure he'd had chained up for god only knew how long. Not long enough for John to lose his tan…

"What's the matter, Johnny? Am I not enough for you? Speak!"

"I need more. Oh, please, Daddy, I need more of you…"

Blue eyes hazy with Jim's complete control over him, John looked up at him as if Jim were the center of the universe. Desperate, eager, and so adoring - Jim couldn't help but wonder just how starved for attention his little pet truly was. Good thing he had him now…

He snapped forward, burying his cock inside of John's leaking arse. "Your pussy is exquisite," Jim snarled, keeping John close by pulling on the chain. "So tight, so warm. I could fuck you for hours Johnny. I could draw it out until you screamed for me to let you come…" He bit into the side of John's throat, swallowing every drop of blood that pulsed into his mouth. It dripped down John's golden shoulders, leaving a crimson trail in its wake. Beneath him John screamed in ecstasy, pressing closer to Jim as more venom flooded his body.

"But right now, I just want you to come. I can feel how close you are… Do you want Daddy to let you come, Johnny Boy? Do you want to come without ever having being touched? Answer me!"

"Yes! Please, Daddy, I want to come!"

Jim's eyes burned hot as he held John's gaze. "Come, Johnny."

Screaming, John's hips jerked upward as his cock pulsed. Hot white strands of come spattered over his skin and Jim watched him fall apart with hunger in his eyes. He snarled and kissed him again, rough and messy as his own climax gripped him. Releasing into John's arse, Jim's lithe body trembled. "Oh, Johnny," he whispered, letting the glamor fade. "I'm keeping you forever…"


End file.
